


Laying in the Sun

by MASD_1138



Series: Arranged Mariage AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Day Off, Dog BB-8, F/M, Rey misses spending time with Poe, Yavin 4, a bit angsty if you look for it, but it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Things have been really busy in the Royal Yavin household and Rey hasn't been able to spend some quality time with her husband.





	Laying in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I just thought of this little piece the other day and wanted to share it with all of you!

Things have been really busy in the Royal Yavin household. The king has been in meetings with his advisors from the morning to late at night and Poe has been on base most days because of major training exercises that he needs to supervise. Rey has also been on base working with the other mechanics for a couple hours a day before she goes back home and works on her project.

Most days, Poe will come home late at night, exhausted and hungry. He’ll eat something quickly, jump into the shower and then slip into bed beside Rey. They’ll talk for a couple of minutes while they cuddle and usually Poe will be asleep. 

At least, Rey tells herself, they have their mornings together since they always go to base together. She considers herself lucky to be able to work at the same place as her husband, but she wishes that they could actually spend some quality time with Poe like they used to have. Rey will usually stay awake for a while after Poe has fallen asleep because she likes to just look at him and run her hands through his curly hair just so she feels like she has spent more time with him. She knows that in a month or so things should calm down a lot and they will have more time together. She also finds it a bit funny that they were able to make their relationship work fine in the past when they barely saw each other and now she feels like she sees him less even though they live together. 

***  
One morning, Rey wakes up at 5 AM when her alarms rings and rolls over to cuddle a bit with Poe before they both have to get dressed, eat and then head on to the air base. However, Poe’s spot is empty and his stuff isn’t on his bedside table. She slips out of bed to go sand see if he’s in the bathroom or their closet, thinking he might just have woken up before the alarm, but he isn’t. So she gets dressed and walks to the dinning room where Kes is already seated and reading the morning paper. 

“Good morning,” Kes says as he looks up from his reading at gives a a smile.

“Good morning,” Rey answers back and sits down at her usual spot. She notices that Poe’s place isn’t set. “Have you seen Poe this morning?” She asks her father in-law.

“I haven’t seen him, but Finn told me he got called during the night and had to go to base. He left at around three in the morning I think.”

“But he got home at eleven last night, he must be exhausted!” Rey exclaims shocked, but also a bit angry.

“I’m sure he will be fine, Poe has been doing this fo a long time. I remember when I was in the military and I would work crazy hours on top of my royal duties. This has obviously been a couple of though weeks, but I’m confident everything will calm down soon.”

“I hope so,” Rey whispers to herself as her breakfast arrives.

***

When Rey arrives at the air base at around 6 AM, she decides to go see if Poe is in his office or on the tarmac, but she can’t find him. She spots a lieutenant in the command centre and goes over to talk to him.

“Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a question?” Rey asks politely.

The young man turns to look at her and Rey notices that he fixes his posture when he recognize her. 

“Of course,” he answers quickly.

“Great! Do you know where Commander Dameron is?”

“The commander left with a squadron for a night flight training session. The training officer got sick and called Commander Dameron. He came and took the responsibility,” the lieutenant informs her. “I do not have the information of when he will be coming back however.”

“Thank you for the information” Rey says kindly and leaves the command centre to go to the mechanic’s bay where she will work, as usual, until noon before going back to the palace to work on her royal duties. She’s a bit concerned that Poe is overworking himself since she knows he volunteered to do the training session because other’s could have taken over. She knows that he’s probably working so much because he will have to leave the Air Force before Kes abdicates which is something that makes him sad since he loves his duties so much. 

Rey goes to her own office to see what she will be working on today, she reads her files and then gets to work.

*** 

At around half-past noon, Rey is sitting outside in the gardens as she works on her education project while she eats and listens to some music. She’s sitting on a blanket with all of her stuff scattered around her and Beebee is playing with a toy on the grass beside her. She’s scrolling through her data-pad that she’s balancing on her thigh while holding her sandwich in the other. 

Rey almost drops her lunch when someone puts their hands on her shoulders and kisses her cheek. She yelps and whips around, slapping the person that touched her.

However Poe catches her hand before the hit can land.

“Whoah babe, I’m sorry!” Poe exclaims and kneels beside her.

“Poe! Oh my gods you scared me! I almost dropped my sandwich!” she says and slaps him again on the arm and he lets the hit land this time. Then, she leans forward and kisses him. “I missed you this morning,” she adds and scoots sideways so he can properly sit down beside her. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” She asks him, forgiving him instantly for scaring her. 

“Nah, I had a ration during the flight, but that doesn’t really count as food.”

Rey gives him the rest of her sandwich and leans back on her elbows to look at him. “You look tired,” she tells him, noticing the bags under his eyes.

“I am,” he answers honestly. “I think I’ve slept five hours in the last two days.” He eats a couple bites of the food and takes a good gulp of water. “But I took the rest of the day off and I’m not going in tonight.”

“That’s good, we can spend the afternoon together! I just have to finish reading and sending a couple emails,” Rey tells him and grabs her data-pad that she dropped.

“I’ll be right here meanwhile,” Poe says, already laying down and putting his cap over his face to block the sun out. Bee stops playing with his toy and snuggles up to Poe’s side. 

Rey doubles her efforts and plows through her emails and gets everything done pretty quickly. When she finally closes her data-pad and looks down at Poe, he’s sleeping with his mouth slightly open as he softly snores. 

Rey puts everything back into her bag and lays down beside Poe. She puts her head on his shoulder and her arm over his stomach. Poe stirs slightly but settles right away once he has put his arm over hers. 

This isn’t exactly what Rey wanted them to do on their first afternoon off in a while, but she can’t deny that this is also really nice. Laying in the sun with her wonderful husband, with nothing obligating them to get up, is absolutely the best way to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I absolutely love reading comments, so leave one if you feel like it. :)


End file.
